celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Chain Chomp News Network
Chain Chomp News Network (CCNN) is a Multiverse wide hacker newscast hosted by a lone Chain Chomp that was implemented February 2011. It provides a different slant on the news from the SGNN. Can be considered the Glenn Beck of the Multiverse. The CCNN can be found on the Chain Chomp NPC account's blog. Advertisement "Our mission at CCNN is simple - telling you the WHOLE story. Let's face it, things in the Multiverse aren't always what they seem, and even the smallest event can actually be one of the most important, but you'd never hear about it because there are forces out there that don't WANT you to hear about it. That's where we come in: we shed light under the rugs, and we break open the closet doors so you can see the skeletons dance." --CCNN About Me Section Newcasters The newcaster of CCNN a creature from the Mario Universe. Newscaster featured has been: *'Chompy Ventura the newsanchor' - A rather small chain chomp with a toupee obviously taped onto his head. *'Chew Guevara' - The replacement newsanchor after Chompy Ventura was forced on the run out sick. He has done one of his broadcasts drunk and mentions being rejected by his high school crush, Amber Miller. Summary of broadcasts * February 18, 2011, First Broadcast: As the first broadcast, this broadcast introduced the newscaster. Stories include: Faction refresh, Alan Schezar hijacking a ship on the Flotilla, and Darth Phobos attacking on the Floatilla. * May 1, 2011, Second Broadcast: The second broadcast. Ends with someone breaking into the recording area. Stories include: the death of Roll at the hands of Larxene. Sephiroth's opposition to the Faction refresh, GUN's attack on the Valorians for control of the Ark, and Alan Schezer escaping through the wormhole. * June 12, 2011, Third Broadcast: Ventura was absent as he was on the run from sick. Stories include: Larxene winning the Slugfest event, Zero's rampage in the tower, and the destruction of Delta Halo. * [http://s6.zetaboards.com/Celestial_Refresh/blog/entry/4046355/1824/ October 2, 2011, Fourth Broadcast:] Chompy Ventura has been announced to have been captured by the Shy Guys. Chew Guevara takes over the broadcasting duties, abeit slightly drunk. Stories include: 'The ramblings of a hobo, Bass.exe crashing a ship into the Tower, the formations of the Phoenixes of Armageddon and the Steel Claw, Amaterasu's return to the Noblesse Oblige, and the Valorian's success in holding off GUN's invasion of the Arc. * 'May 6, 2012, Fifth Broadcast : '''Station was relocated to a secure location off the Moon to avoid Shy Guy raids. '''Stories Include: Robot attack on the Tower of Twilight, Destruction of the Nobilese Oblige by the Pheonixes, Destruction of a Shy Guy Fleet by Alan, Valorian counterattack against GUN, Heart Day Slugfest. * August 5th,2012, Sixth Broadcast : '''After a more normal introduction, the news events start. '''Stories include: Construction of the Multiverse Hospital, the robbery of the Multiverse Hospital, the appearance Terra Cluster. * Febuary 16th, 2013, Seventh Broadcast : '''This Broadcast is actually mildly unique, as it interupts another broadcast being done by Gutsman . '''Stories include: A Shy Guy project known as "Patch 6" and Erika opening a flower shop. See also *Shy Guy News Network (SGNN)Shy Guy News Network External Links *Chain Chomp News Network Category:Board Features Category:CR Originals